Jugando con fuego
by Chaachhii
Summary: Él un atractivo ser. Ella una 'humana' demasiado curiosa. Dos razas diferentes, y sin embargo la misma lucha: Sobrevivir. En un campamento infestado de vampiros una relación peligrosa nunca está de más. Sin embargo, jugar con fuego tiene consecuencias.
1. Sinopsis

**Disclaimer**: La mayoría de los personajes le perteneces a la fantástica de Richelle Mead ^^ La historia si es de mi propiedad

* * *

**Sinopsis:**

La vida siempre está dando giros. Algunos puede ser inesperados, otros pueden ser de alguna manera destinados. Las coincidencias existen pero las consecuencias siempre estarán. Rosemary Hathaway nunca dudó de sus orígenes. Siempre creyó saber quién era, y qué era lo que la rodeaba. Pero las cosas cambian. Dependerá de ella definir si para bien, o para mal.

Luego de terminar de cursar en la Academia St. Vladimir, Rose y sus amigos deciden festejar pasando unas entretenidas vacaciones en el bosque, lo que ellos ignoran es que no todas las leyendas resultan ser mentira.

Para Dimitri, toda vida humana era un bien preciado. Uno que intentaba proteger, hasta que se lo arrebataron, convirtiéndolo a él en aquello que más odiaba.

_Jugar con fuego puede resultar fascinante, entretenido. Pero jamás debes olvidar lo que es. Lo que puede provocar. En qué posición te encuentras: ¿La del fuego… o la victima…?_

_… Are you sure?_

Temibles historias lo rodean al On pohishchaet dushi , y aunque Rosemary no es muy supersticiosas respecto a ellas, se da cuenta que n todo tiene por qué ser mentira. Cuando encuentra a un joven medio moribundo en el medio del bosque prevé que ella y sus amigos no sos los únicos por ahí. Extrañamente curiosa se acerca al cuerpo y descubre que efectivamente ese chico no tenía pulso pero… ¿Por qué el la estaba mirando? ¿Por qué parece que se puede mover?  
Una extraña relación comienza a crecer entre ella y Dimitri, quien está totalmente empeñado en defender a los humanos – cuando él ni siquiera es uno-.  
Pero… ¿Será esa relación la que termine con ambos? Los vampiros están para ser matados, dicen unos. Otros… bueno, creen que simplemente dicen que hay que poder llegar a conocerlos. Y ese es el dilema.

* * *

**NOTA: Esta entrada la edito hoy 3 de marzo del 2012 (?) Con motivo de modificar el contenido presente, por uno mejorado xD Okey, eso sonó serio. Simplemente les quiero decir que hay una "nueva sinopsis" sumada a la anterior.**

**Tengo que adelantar, además, que si bien estoy usando mayormente los personajes de la saga Vampire Academy, la historia no gira para nada acerca de esta. Es decir, yo solo tome los personajes , mantuve ciertas características, e hice una historia completamente distinta que solamente conserva lo básico xD.**

**También cabe aclarar que la saga que pertenece a estos libros, es mi favorita. El respecto que le tengo a los personajes y a la forma de escribir de Mead es inquebrantable, y obviamente dificil de imitar.**

**¿Un dato para tener en cuenta? Esta no es la primera historia que escribo... es la segunda xD. La 1° fue un fanfic de Twilight que no estoy segura de si subirlo xD No es mi bueno a mi parecer y además prefiero ocuparme más en nuevas historias -buenas- y no en viejas... Así que recalco lo que señalé al principio: Soy una principiante :)**

**Bueno, olvidensen de todo ese palabreria y dejenmen su review con la opinion de la sinopsis ¿Qué te parece? ¿Que se te ocurre que pasará? **


	2. Historias de terror

**Disclaimer:** La mayoria de los personajes son propiedad de Richelle historia es completamente mía :)

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Historias de terror.**

"Se cuenta que hace más de 50 años at- ¿Qué quieres Jared?" La voz de Jennifer sonaba exasperada.

"Toma." El chico le entrego una linterna. "Para darle efecto"

"¿Sabes? A veces pienso que sos mas estúpido que mi perro. En fin, no tengo ganas de pelear asique dame eso." Sonrió maliciosamente, encendió la linterna e intentó comenzar nuevamente con la leve brisa de aire fresco que nos dejó helados a todos.

"Y cómo iba diciendo… Hace más de 50 años atrás un grupo de cazadores rusos e ingleses, se habrían internado en la oscuridad de un bosque cubierto por una gran cantidad de maleza, ríos, cuevas y especies que merodeaban por allí. El objetivo que ellos tenían como cazadores era capturar una extraña viveza de la naturaleza que según como la tenían descripta, era hematófaga, rápida, fuerte, inmortal y asombrosamente bella. Sin miedo alguno y tras haber caminado cientos de metros, decidieron acampar al borde de un río. Si esa criatura era verdadera, debían de estar alertas, porque un segundo lo podría cambiar todo." El aire cada vez se hacía más frio, la luz de las estrellas estaba siendo tapada por las nubes y solo se escucha el canto de algunos grillos. Me acerque instintivamente al cuerpo de Adrián y el me sorprendió pasando su brazo alrededor de mí. "Todo iba bien –demasiado bien-. Para los cazadores ese ambiente hostil solo era una prueba más para sus grandes habilidades que muy pocos se habían atrevido a cuestionar. Cuando ya todos estaban durmiendo menos uno, el más joven de todos que hacia guardia, un gruñido rompió el silencio. El chico pensó que habría sido un león o algo caminado por la zona, algo puramente normal y de lo que se encargaría enseguida, por lo que cuando se escuchó un chasquido de ramas quebrarse no dudo en ir a averiguar que había. Se llevó consigo una escopeta y un cuchillo. La noche era oscura y cálida y tan fácil como fue alejarse del campamente para encontrar al causante de aquellos sospechosos sonidos se dio cuenta que había caído en la trampa. El jamás se debió de haber alejado de sus compañeros, estar solo en un ambiente de caza y con la posible criatura más temible rondando por allí nunca tenía un final feliz. Los crujidos a su alrededor aumentaron y miro al lobo moribundo a su lado, que estaba seguro, estaba vivo y saludable dos minutos atrás. Un predador andaba suelto." Jennifer hizo una pausa dramática la cual tuvo su efecto gracias a lo oscuro que se había puesto todo salvo por la escasa luz proveniente de la linterna. "Los gritos no tardaron en llegar, y el joven se armó de valor para poder ayudarlos y no morir en el intento. Sin dudar corrió a través de la espesura del bosque y volvió para ver… que todos los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos estaban apilados unos sobre otros en el centro de una fogata, con sus cuellos desgarrados.

'Tercera regla de caza: No te desmorones ante la vista o sentimiento de lo peor' una voz había sonado dentro de su cabeza y en el mismo instante el reacciono tomando el arma y buscando al causante._ Ella_ estaba frente a él. Bella no alcanzaba a describirla, esa criatura era la cosa más perfecta que el había visto en su vida. Perfecta en un modo retorcido y cruel.

'¿Te agrada hacer eso?' le había preguntando él, pero ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba a sus espaldas pasando por su cuello unas largas uñas.

'¿Sabes muchacho? Eres el primero que pregunta eso' su voz tan sedosa, profunda y cantarina sonaba en sus oídos. 'Normalmente preguntan ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? Ohh… pero son tan escasas las personas que se atreven a venir por aquí, que cuando viene una pequeña multitud como esta no dudo en acabarlos. Tan cobardes e insensatos… a veces pienso que la raza humana, envés de evolucionar se degenera a si misma' Él no templaba, él no podía hacerlo con ella al lado. 'La diferencia te marca, joven, pero la sangre que llevas contigo me llama a gritos.' El aliento helado de la mujer se posaba sobre su cuello, él quería gritar pero no podía. Demostrar miedo ante el predador difícilmente tenía buenas consecuencias.

'Adelante, entonces' Se esforzó por decir. 'Nadie te detiene a desgarrarme el cuello y matarme ahora' Una risa musical llenó sus oídos.

'Tan sencillo seria hacer eso… lamentablemente me has caído bien. Te voy a dar algo mejor que la muerte, e incluso que la vida misma joven cazador.'

'¿Y qué seria eso?' Sabia la respuesta en el mismo momento que pregunto aquello.

'¿Alguna vez escuchaste la palabra Vampiro?' Su pulso se detuvo al escuchar esa palabra que no había andado por su cabeza en años. 'Veo que sí. Pues bien, porque a partir de ahora se te otorgara el poder de ser uno de ellos. O uno de los míos, como quieras verlo.'

'¿Puedo preguntar algo?' No estaba seguro de donde sacaba el valor para hacer estas preguntas idiotas, o incluso para seguir consiente. Aunque la idea de disfrutar sus últimos momentos de vida remolinaba por su cabeza. '¿Va a doler?'

'Un poco, pero no te preocupes que esa sensación es rápidamente remplazada'

Él sintió el mordisco en su cuello como dos cuchillos desgarrando algo y tan doloroso y rápido como llego se dio cuenta que una nueva vida acababa de comenzar para él. Sangrienta, aterradora e increíblemente placentera.

Dos años después de todo eso, se dijo que los cazadores se perdieron negándose a creer en el relato inventado por los habitantes de la ciudad. A nadie realmente le había importado aquello, salvo a las familias de esas valientes personas que murieron en vano y que apodaron al bosque como 'On pohishchaet dushi' O dicho de otra manera 'El roba almas', que oh, olvidé decir: es Justamente este bosque"

Lissa dio un grito ahogado al escuchar eso último.

La misma Jennifer junto con algunos chicos, estalló en carcajadas.

"Cabe aclarar…" Continuo la rubia "Que esta historia no la invente. Me la conto mi abuela tras haberla oído de un pueblerino que afirmaba que aquel joven atrapado, y una vez ya transformado, se había comunicado con él atreves de los sueños; y mediante uno de sus 'poderes' llamado coacción, le contó la historia por la cual no debía de acercarse a este bosque. Pero claro, nadie le creyó y al parecer varios pagaron las consecuencias."

"Joven, Muchacho, ¿Qué acaso no tiene nombre?" Pregunto Mia.

"Mmm, según el viejo que alucino con todo esto, el chico se llamaba Dimitri pero no tiene sentido, porque ninguno de esos cazadores se llamaba así hasta donde se sabe."

"¿Esa era tu fantástica historia de terror? Y después me andas diciendo a mi idiota…"

"¿Crees tener una mejor? Cuéntanosla, entonces"

"Hey, yo dije que no era buena, no que yo tenía mejores"

"Entonces cierra el pico Jared. Y en cuento a ustedes dos…" La linterna destello ante mi vista "Oh vamos Rose, no me vas a decir que la chica '10 en combate' le tiene miedo a esto"

"¿Miedo? Já no me hagas reír, es más te diría que no eres la única que escucho esa historia antes pero… no te romperé la ilusión. :)" Técnicamente eso no era mentira, había oído hablar por mi madre acerca de ella pero nunca llegue a saber los detalles.

"Entonces explica eso" Movió la brillante luz sobre Adrián y yo.

"¿Hace demasiado frio, tal vez? ¿No has escuchado nunca que el contacto con otro cuerpo humano es muy recomendable para estas situaciones?" Adrián se rió sobre mi cabeza.

"No me molestaría que sigas así en toda la noche, pequeña cazadora" Arque mis cejas, y el volvió a reír.

"¡Consignasen un cuarto!" Grito Eddie.

Agarre una piedra que estaba junto a mí y se la tire dándole justamente en la cabeza.

"Hey!"

"Ups" Ahora todos estallamos en carcajadas y decidimos que ya era hora de ir dormir.

"Rose, vos no crees que haya de esas cosas por acá, ¿no?" Lissa me pregunto cuando estábamos entrando la fría carpa.

"¡Pero claro que no! Liss vivimos en el mundo moderno, si semejantes cosas existiesen ya lo sabríamos"

"Supongo que sí" no se veía convencida, asique intente animarla. Odiaba verla deprimida o asustada, ella era mi mejor amiga desde primaria y aunque fuéramos totalmente diferentes… bueno, siempre contábamos una con la otra.

"Vamos, nos dejes que eso te asuste. Acabamos de terminar la secundaria y estamos festejando. Si quieres me cambio de carpa, me voy con Adrián y lo traigo a Cristian. ¿Qué te parece?"

"¡Rose!" Me dio un empujón mientras se reía.

"¿Ya ves? Eso siempre funciona, por algo debe de ser"

No era secreto entre nosotras que a ella le gustaba él… Pero la verdad nunca la entendí, Cristian suele ser bastante arrogante, superficial e incluso aterrador si se lo propone; no son las cualidades que yo le daría a su chico ideal. Pero tampoco niego que era guapo… Cabello renegrido con algunos rizos, piel pálida, ojos verdes y un muy buen físico, ella, en contraste, era rubia, pelo largo y liso hasta por encima de la cintura, ojos celestes, delgada aunque sin mucha figura, pálida y guapa era en lo único en lo que coincidía con él.

¿Yo? Bueno… Cabello levemente ondulado, morocha, alta, ojos café, piel un poco más bronceada, y… no niego que tengo mis curvas :) Jared dice que soy una mezcla de Megan Fox y Sophia Bush en su mejor momento. ¿Defectos? Suelo ser muy impulsiva y muy poco modesta como pueden ver.

…

Me revolví incomoda en la carpa. Nunca hubiese creído que a mitad de julio podía hacer tanto frio en esta zona, pero claro no es como si alguno de nosotros se le hubiese ocurrido fijarse en internet las temperaturas. Acampar en el medio del bosque solo estaba siendo una prueba, ya que afuera de él teníamos unas cabañas pero sería tan aburrido quedarse ahí…

Costo, pero luego de una hora aproximadamente, mi amiga y yo pudimos reconciliar el sueño.

"Hey Rose…" Fruncí el ceño al ver a alguien parado al lado de la carpa a mitad de la madrugada.

"No molestes Jesse" Gruñí tapándome con la bolsa de dormir

_Ploooomp_

Un fuerte golpe fue acompañado por un gruñido, me senté súbitamente y no llegue a ver nada raro fuer a de la carpa.

"Demasiadas historias, Rose" Pensé para mí misma y volví a intentar dormir.

Los gruñidos continuaron por un par de minutos hasta el punto de hacerme pensar que los chicos se estaban peleando por alguna razón bastante tonta.

Me puse una campera y empecé abrir el cierre de la carpa cuando la voz de Lissa me detuvo.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A ver qué están haciendo los chicos, no te preocupes vuelve a dormir"

"Uh… está bien" En el momento que apoyo la cabeza en la 'almohada' puedo asegurar que se volvió a dormir. Para ella no era extraño que yo salga a escondidas y rompa ciertas reglas

Sorprendentemente las nubes que estaban en el cielo habían desaparecido para dejar ver una maravillosa noche; si no contamos lo tétrica que se veía gracias a la neblina ahora poblaba la zona.

Risas llamaron mi atención y no dude en ir a decirle a los idiotas que parecen de molestar, algunos queríamos dormir.

"¿Hey no creen que es un poco tarde para andar jodiendo?" Moví una rama que estorbaba mi visión y rápidamente me quede petrificada.

_Deja vu._

"¿Qué rayos…?" Un chico que no conocía, - y que claramente nunca podría haber olvidado-, estaba apoyado en un árbol. Sus perfectas facciones llamaron mi atención y no pude evitar querer acercarme. Por fuera se veía seriamente lastimado, sus ojos estaban cerrados y no parecía respirar, intente reprimir un grito cuando tome su muñeca y vi que no tenía pulso.

Él estaba muerto.

Y ahora me estaba mirando.

El corazón me empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal, acto reflejo me aleje de aquel completo extraño sin poder apartar la vista.

"Estas…" mis palabras no querían salir.

Y él se estaba riendo. O eso intentaba.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" A lo mejor no presione la parte correcta para verificar su pulso y él se estaba riendo por mi reacción. De pronto me puse furiosa.

"Define bien"

"Puedes hablar, te ríes y te mueves. Estas bien, entonces adiós" Di media vuelta en posición para irme pero algo me detuvo.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó él, con un tono autoritario.

"Rosemary Hathaway" Conteste de inmediato mientras volvía a encararlo.

Esperen un minuto... ¿Desde cuándo yo había decidido responderle?

"Ya veo"

"¿Y vos sos…?" Pregunte vacilante pero su mirada se fijó en algo detrás mío.

"No encuentro necesario responder eso" El chico ya se estaba parando y me dio una sonrisa arrogante en el mismo momento en el que una fría brisa se produjo elevando algunos de sus cabellos. "Pero te advierto algo, ten cuidado. Si vos y tus amigos tienen al menos un poco de sentido común se alejaran del bosque"

"Si de verdad crees que diciendo eso puedes asustarme…"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué si quiero asustarte?" Demasiado rápido se acercó a mí y habló en mi oído.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" intente ignorar el escalofrío que corría por mi columna.

Retrocedió y volvió a dar una de esas maravillosas sonrisas, que algo me hiso pensar, eran escasas.

"Tu actitud me hace recordar a alguien…" Sus ojos ónix destellaron sobre los míos.

"Oh, no me digas. A ti" Solté al azar y esta vez pude ver verdadero humor en su cara.

"Espero que no" me encogí de hombros "Me tengo que ir, y vos deberías hacer lo mismo. Es tarde para los hu… para ti." Su fría mano tomo la mía "Adiós Rose" se inclinó para darle un beso que extrañamente duro demasiado, y luego de la nada él había desaparecido.

Mi mente estuvo momentáneamente nublada, hasta que tuve las suficientes fuerzas y volví a mi carpa sin decir ni una palabra.

…

"Despierta Rose" La voz de Lissa me saco de una muy extraña pesadilla.

"¿Qué hora es?" Pregunte mientras me levantaba y miraba alrededor algo confundida porque era raro que ella me tenga que levantar.

"Las 11, casi todos se fueron a hacer una excursión. A nosotras nos toca preparar el almuerzo"

"Já, ya veo porque no me levantaron antes ¬¬"

"De hecho lo hicieron, pero les tiraste una zapatilla y no te molestaron más"

"Uh… supongo que estaba cansada por el viaje de ayer"

"Eso mismo les dije yo. Pero me quede con la duda… ¿Dónde fuiste anoche? O solo soñé que te levantabas… La verdad es que mi cabeza no funciona cuando esta somnolienta.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Lo de anoche había sido real? O ¿Las dos soñamos lo mismo?

"Supongo que te lo imaginaste. Yo no fui a ningún lado" Mentí. Si le contaba estaba segura que ella se asustaría, pero además tenía el presentimiento que mantener el secreto era una buena idea.

"Uh, bien. Levántate entonces, hay que encender el fuego y preparar el almuerzo"

Suspire "Ahora voy" Ella salió de la carpa para dejarme cambiar y yo aproveché esos minutos para pensar en lo que ocurrió anoche.

Por mi mente andaban tres opciones:

El bosque me está, afectado volviéndome loca

Me levanté, sí, pero lo demás fue un sueño

Todo fue real pero el loco era él.

"¿Qué cocinaremos?" Le pregunte a Lissa una vez ya cambiada.

"Sinceramente Rose, no puedo creer que nos hayan dejado eta tarea. Nosotras no sabemos cocinas asique cualquier cosa que hagamos saldrá un asco"

"Buen punto. Pero…" Mi estómago rugió "Enserio tengo hambre. Ni siquiera tengo desayuno asique manos a la obra"

"Bien" Ella suspiro "Hay unos pescados. No debería de ser difícil…"

"¿Pescado?" Pregunte sorprendida.

"Er… sí. Al parecer Adrián y Cristian estaban aburridos y se fueron a pescar"

Interesante. Bueno, un poco de ejercicio no les viene mal a esos dos. Le sonreí a Lissa y me propuse a preparar el fuego.

Busque algunas maderas a través del terreno, y luego las agrupe todas juntas. Lissa ya había limpiado el pescado y estaba listo para ser puesto. Pero ahora el gran problema.

"¿Fósforos?" Ella negó con la cabeza.

"¿Y entonces?" Puse mis ojos en blanco "¿Cómo hacemos?" me queje molesta con los demás.

Ella se encogió de hombros, obviamente derrotada.

"Fuego…" Troné mis dedos. "Ya sé"

Me escabullí hacia la carpa de Adrián y no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir su típico aroma dentro de la misma. Como espía, escarbe sigilosamente en sus cosas, hasta que encontré un bolso.

"Perfecto" A veces que él fumara no era tan molesto. Tenía sus ventajas.

Encendimos el fuego con el encendedor y 'empalizamos' los pescados. El dulce aroma a comida lleno el aire y junto con mi amiga nos sentamos en unos pequeños troncos cerca de ahí.

"¿Te agrada Adrián?" Pregunto Lissa de repente. "Digo… ¿Te agrada más que como un amigo?"

Yo le sonreí y le conteste con un asentimiento.

"Hacen linda pareja. Y al parecer a él les gustas ¿Qué pasaría si el té besara ahora mismo?"

"¿Conociéndome? No lo dudaría. ¿Y con Cristián? ¿Qué harías?"

"Difícilmente eso…-

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?" Interrumpió el amado de Lissa.

"Nada "Mi amiga me fulmino con la mirada "Rose nada más decía que tienen talento para casar ustedes dos"

"¿A sí?" El me miro divertido.

"¿Lo quieres por escrito, acaso?" Bromee.

"No vendría nada mal." El sonrió y fue hacia su carpa.

"¡Inmediatamente nos volvemos a las cabañas!" Grito Mía dejando su mochila en el suelo y sentándose a mi lado.

"¿Qué paso ahora? ¿Descubrieron que hay hormigas en el bosque?" Ella me dio una mirada envenenada y dijo.

"Hormigas no. Serpientes sí" Le iba a preguntar por mas… pero algo me detuvo.

Me encogí de hombros, y revisando los pescados me di cuenta que ya estaban listos. Llame a los demás quienes no tardaron en llegar.

"¿No le pusieron veneno verdad?" Pregunto Jennifer probando un bocado.

Mire a Lissa y le sonríe "Como no pensamos en eso…" Reímos. "¿Chicos enserio es necesario volver? Lo encuentro… interesante al bosque." Todos estallaron en carcajadas, y Adrián que estaba bebido agua me miro con cara de horror y diversión a la vez. "¿Qué?" Exigí.

"Rose encuentra interesante el bosque. Ahora se va a unir a Greenpeace y mañana está atada a un árbol" Jared bufo

"Yo no me refería a eso." Me defendí "Es que… um, no lo sé. No importa olvídenlo" Sabía que estaba mintiendo. Yo encontraba el bosque interesante… solo por lo ocurrido anoche.

"Estoy loca" pensé. "Difícilmente _aquello_ fue real" suspire y termine mi pescado en silencio.

* * *

¿Y bueno? ¿Les gustó? A mí, al menos,si me gustó como quedo este primero capítulo :P. Puede que tarde bastante en subir cada uno, pero no quiero comenter el error de la anterior historia: sentirme obligada a subir caps, y por eso hacerlos a la apuradas - bastante aburridos. xD

Ya dejando esto se pueden dar una mejor idea de qué va la historia... Asi que... si les gusta, sino les gusta, si quieren dejar recomendaciones, quejas, etc, ya saben: **REVIEWSS! **^^


	3. ¿Qué sucede?

**Disclaimer: **La mayoria de los personajes le pertenecen a Richelle Mead. Algunos otros, junto con la historia, sin de mi invesion (:

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Qué sucede?**

Hora de empacar. Que pereza… hacer todo el 'campamento' nos había llevado 1 hora. ¿Volver a guardarlo? Prácticamente la tarde entera.

Primeros teníamos que guardar la ropa y las bolsas de dormir. Pero la parte complicada era la de desarmar la carpa.

"Rose… no, sujeta eso" Lissa me pidió.

"¿Este palo? Está bien…"

"Ahora jala, yo lo empujo para haya" Y así logramos sacar una parte.

Habrán sido las 5 de la tarde cuando nosotras teníamos todo guardado.

"Hey Jennifer, ¿Acaso te rendiste?" Le pregunté.

"Nah, sucede que Jesse se ofreció ya que termino su carpa asique…"

La muy cómoda estaba sentada en un tronco bajo la sombra de un árbol. El sol estaba siendo abrasador y obviamente todos estaba hartos de trabajar. Me fui a sentar a su lado, claramente satisfecha. Yo al menos, había hecho mi parte.

Lissa aparentemente no quiso lo mismo, porque fue a ayudar a Cristian y Adrián.

Que coincidencia.

¿Mencione que fuimos las primeras en terminar? No es que los otros tardar mucho después de eso pero…

"Hey! ¡Pequeña cazadora! ¿Acaso no nos ayudaras?" Adrián pidió.

"¿Acaso los chicos no pueden lidiar con un pequeño problema?" Le rete.

"Oh vamos Rose, nunca viene mal la ayuda." Alzo los brazos mientras me miraba con cara de súplica.

"Ahí voy" Suspire y me levante de mis cortas vacaciones. "Jen, has algo productivo ¿Quieres?"

"Vienes y me arruinas la diversión. Bien, ahora vuelvo con Jesse y Mía ¬¬"

Le sonreí con suficiencia y volví con mis amigos para terminar lo demás, lo cual no nos llevó mucho ya que con Lissa aprendimos que hacer, asique solo necesitamos 10 minutos cuando ya estaba todo guardado.

Fuimos un rato bajo los árboles hasta que los demás finalizaron y Eddie decidió darnos la iniciativa para volver.

"Se hace tarde, ya es la hora del Crepúsculo. Mejor apuremos…"

Eddie era un chico fornido, alto, encantador y con una maravillosa sonrisa. No es como si tuviese que hacer mucho para convencernos de algo.

Con todas las mochilas, ya amarradas a nuestras espaldas, hicimos el regreso hacia nuestras cabañas. No estaban muy lejos-pero tampoco muy cerca. El camino era puramente de bosque y lo único que servía para guiarnos era el angosto camino.

"Descanso" Pedí después de un rato. No estaba cansada, pero quería detenerme un rato de todas maneras.

"Perfecto. Descanso en el medio del bosque" Christian dijo al desplomarse en el suelo junto a los demás.

"¿Aterrador no? Mira si aparecer los vampiros…" Jennifer rió.

Yo la miré, por un segundo confundida. Pero después cambie mi expresión e intente devolver la broma.

"No creo que aparezcan. Aquí apesta" Eso no era broma, en realidad "En serio huele a algo muerto…" Me paré y camine unos pasos hacia la espesura siguiendo el olor.

"¡Si te pica un víbora, no nos hacemos responsables!" Grito Christian.

"La víbora ya almorzó, por lo que veo" Una ardilla muerta se encontraba allí. Lo curioso es que no sangraba ni parecía lastimada. ¿Pero qué estaba muerta? No tenía duda.

"¿Qué hay?" Adrián pregunto mientras se acercaba. Le señale la ardilla y frunció el ceño.

"Debe de haber sido hace unas horas, sino no apestaría. Pero es curioso, que de haber sido una serpiente, no se la haya comido"

"Iugh, me estremezca al pensar que hay víboras por acá. ¿Acaso no hay guardabosques para controlar ese tema? Y de todas maneras, no, esto no puede ser de un animal como ese" Finalicé.

"¿Qué cosa?" Eddie se acercó y vio la ardilla.

Rápidamente corto una rama que estaba cerca de él, y se acercó para mover el cadáver.

Así pudimos observar los daños. A la pobre ardilla parecía que la hubiesen mordido fuertemente, pero luego la habían dejado como si nada tirada en el medio del bosque.

"Asco" Replicó Adrián.

"Es el ciclo de la vida" Dije. Ahí me gane dos miradas interrogativas.

"¡Hey! Cada vez que digo algo bien me miran con cara de loca" En realidad eso no era algo nuevo. Muchos me ven como alguien superficial, puesto que en realidad mi especialidad es ser sarcástica y algo mandona (Algo así como Christian, ¿Quién lo diría?) Pero es una posición realmente injusta; los que en verdad me conocen –como Lissa- saben que no es así. Si algún problema se presenta… mi postura cambia rápidamente.

"Es que… um, no va con tu actitud normal, pero admito que puede pensar cuando quieres" Eddie dijo arrepentido.

"Hum, bueno vamos. Lo único que falta es que nos topemos con la cosa que la mató"

Volvimos con los demás, quienes se habían puesto a pasar el tiempo arrancando césped.

"¿Queremos verlo?" Mía preguntó.

"No creo" Contesté simplemente, tomando mi mochila. "Sigamos" Ella se encogió de hombros y me imitó.

Yo me quedé mirando el lugar en donde estaba en la ardilla y de repente dectecté movimiento haya a lo lejos.

Él estaba sentado en canclillas sobre la rama de un árbol, observándonos. Aún con la oscuridad del bosque, aquel chico lograba verse extremadamente bien. Su mirada se posó en mí y solo llegue a ver que hiso una mueca con su boca, antes de que se esfumara en la espesura sin hacer siquiera un sonido.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién era el, exactamente? O mejor dicho… ¿Qué era él? Acaso sería posible que...

Sacudí la cabeza. _"Rose deja de imaginar cosas, así no consigues nada"_

"¡Al fin!" Todos suspiramos, apoyando los bolsos en el suelo y arrojándonos en los sillones.

"Recuérdenme de quién fue la idea de venir al bosque" Se quejó Mía.

"Tuya, idiota" Le espete.

"Oh… cierto" Rió. "Bueno… ¿Qué hora es?"

"8:24" Eddie contestó, fijándose en su reloj.

"Genial. Entonces ¿Quiénes van a cocinar?"

_Cri Cri_

Un grillo sonó en el patio, haciéndonos reír. Aunque dejándonos claro, que no iba a ser fácil decidir quién quedaba.

"Bueno" Empecé yo "Lissa y yo ya cocinamos hoy. Cristián y Adrián pescaron. Los demás… ¿Qué hicieron?"

"Ammm… ¿Cocinar el primer día?" Sugirió Jesse.

"El primer día lo hicimos entre todos, y claramente no funcionó" El desastre que había quedado era demasiado, además de que para hacer unas simples milanesas nos conllevó más tiempo del necesario debido a ver quien hacia cada cosa.

"¿Salir de excursión y ver que un oso no nos quiera comer?" Reprimió una risa.

"Humj" lo mire cansada. "Si no se van a poner de acuerdo han un sorteo. Al fin y al cabo es su problema" Sonreí satisfecha.

"Bien. Jen, trae ese papel y una lapicera…"

"Para los que terminen quedando… ¿Qué se supone que van a cocinar?" Preguntó ella dejando las cosas en las manos de Eddie.

"No sé- ¿Qué hay chicos, para comer?"

"Creo que pizza" Contestaron Jesse y Jared.

"Eso es fácil, no se quejen" Dije mientras me paraba para ir a mi habitación. "Y apuren, porque tengo hambre" Mi estómago rugió para demostrar lo que decía nuevamente.

Tome una de mis mochilas en el camino, y luego me dirigí a mi cama.

La cabaña… era bastante grande. Nosotros éramos ocho, pero había seis habitaciones dobles. Aun así en mi caso, yo la compartía con Lissa. Por el 'vecindario' creo que había 4 cabañas más, que era bastante parecidas a esta. También una sexta casita alejada de estas, que era donde habitaba la familia encargada del hospedaje y seguridad de los turistas.

A pocos kilómetros había un pequeño pueblo el cual nos suministraría futuras necesidades. Disponíamos del auto de Adrián para movilizarnos, pero habíamos hecho el pacto de no utilizarlo para algo que no sea importante. Por esa razón habíamos venidos bien preparados en cuento a ropa, comida y juegos… No vaya a ser que no aburramos en nuestras propias merecidas vacaciones.

Pase una media hora acostada en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana que se encontraba junto a mi cama. Afuera ya era de noche, y a la vista, el bosque se volvía a ver tétrico aún con los faroles en el camino hacia él.

"Al final la están haciendo Eddie y Jared" Dijo mi amiga sentándose en la cama.

"Bien. ¿Pero hay alguien que fíjele? Se me hace que van a quemar la cocina esos dos"

"Christián está dando vueltas por ahí…" Dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

"¿Así que por eso te tardaste media hora en venir a consolar a tu querida amiga rose?" Me reí de mi misma.

"Tal vez" Miro hacia la puerta casi nostálgica "¿Y por qué cosa necesitas, exactamente consuelo?"

"Umm… no estoy segura" Y esto no era mentira "Quizás porque extraño estar en la Academia… se siente raro que luego de pasar tu una vida rodeada de personas, 8 personas sean todo lo que tenes a tu alrededor. Aparte de los guardabosque" El chico de mi imperativa imaginación no contaba.

"Puede haber gente en las cabañas vecinas, nunca preguntamos" Aventuró.

"Si… una banda de jubilados que lo único que quieren es estar lejos de la sociedad. Aburre Liss" Ahora me estaba contradiciendo a mí misma. "No es como si un grupo de chicos guapos tocara timbre y…"

_Riiiiingg_

Ella enarco una ceja y yo no estaba segura de sí asustarme o reírme. Nos levantamos pesadamente de la cama y nos dirigimos lo suficientemente cerca para ver quién era.

Jennifer abrió la puerta, con una cara cansada como la de todos. Pero algo que había del otro lado hiso cambiar totalmente esa expresión.

"Hola chicos…" Estaba de espaldas a nosotras pero se notaba su cambio de actitud.

"Hola ¿señorita…?"

"Jennifer" Contesto ella de inmediato abriendo un poco más la puerta para que los demás podamos ver. "¿Quieren pasar?"

"Claro…" El que había tomado la iniciativa en un principio, respondió. Miento si digo que no era guapo. Fornido, rubio, alto, y una sonrisa sarcástica que lo hacía lucir muy bien.

"Nathan, ¡ya déjalas…!" No… no otra vez. Esa voz se me hiso terriblemente familiar. Y oh bien, definitivamente tengo que ponerme de acuerdo conmigo misma.

Pero… Esto no podía ser una ilusión Mía por en ese momento Lissa se acercó a la puerta y saludo a los chicos dejándome aturdida. Él no tardó en capturar mi mirada y acto instintivo, ambos fruncimos el ceño.

Christian y Mía que estaban sentados mirando tv, se acercaron a saludar, también.

Este primero le dio la mano a Nathan a modo de saludo. Luego se dirigió al segundo que al parecer se llamaba Nicholas.

"Puedes llamarme… Dimka" El tercero respondió algo tenso. ¿Asique ese era_ su_ nombre? La desilusión me inundó.

"Un gusto" Dijo Christian pasando un brazo por el cuello de Lissa. No podía ver su cara, pero seguro debía de estar ruborizada.

"Los chicos solo querían venir a darles la bienvenida… pero me temo que nuestros otros compañeros ya se están yendo. Vamos a pasar la noche en la ciudad asique…" Que extraño no había visto ningún otro auto. Posiblemente lo tienen en el garaje porque era tarde para ir caminando.

"Hace unas horas vimos cuando llegaron del bosque, y decimos venir a darles la bienvenida" Nicholas comentó, ignorando el comentario de Dimka. "Nosotros nos hospedamos en una de las cabañas desde hace unas semanas" Prosiguió "Y cuando los vimos llegar del bosque, hace unas horas, quisimos pasar a saludar" Él sonrió.

"Gracias chicos" Jennifer tomo otro de sus cabellos, obviamente deslumbrada.

"¿Y la dama es…?" La mirada de Nathan se posó sobre la mía, tensando mi cuerpo. No me había dado cuenta, pero con el fin de poder escuchar la conversación me había acercado lo suficiente a la puerta para que ahora los tres, pudiesen verme. Suspire.

"Rose" Contesté secamente parándome al otro lado de Lissa.

"Alguien no está de humor" Comentó Dimka soltando una risita, y haciéndome enojar.

"Idiota" Lo fulmine con la mirada, incapaz de leer su expresión.

Me pellizque imperceptiblemente para ver si esto era un sueño. Pero Auch, dolió. Entonces… si no estaba soñando y tampoco estaba loca –porque es obvio, no era la única que podía verlo- asique él era real. Lo del bosque era real. Entonces ¿Cómo mierda podía dar la cara como si nada y fingir que nada de eso había ocurrido?

"Un gusto, para mí también volver a verte, Rose" Dijo de manera sarcástica.

"¿Se conocen?" Intervino Mía.

"Algo así" Contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo con la mirada fija en el otro.

Quise agregar algo más, pero en ese momento sentí un cosquilleo en mi cabeza que me hiso olvidar cualquier palabra a decir. Mi mirada seguía fija en la de él aunque pude sentir a uno de los chicos carraspeando.

"¿Nos van a contar la historia?" Preguntó Adrián algo… ¿frustrado?

"En otro momento… Chicos enserio, nos tenemos que ir…" Dimka dijo antes que los demás pudiesen agregar algo más.

"Pero…" Corto su mirada de la mía, para dirigírsela a Nicholas. Y aunque a simple vista parecía una mirada de ruego, se me hacía que era todo lo contrario.

"Bien. Chicas... chicos, nos vemos luego. El señor mandón quiere irse" Me reí por lo bajo.

"Adiós" Dije secamente y me di media vuelta a la cocina sin cruzar mirada con nadie más.

Si de algo estaba segura, es que_ ese_ chico no era normal. No podía serlo. No cuando nuestros extraños encuentros siempre me dejaban con más dudas acerca de su estado, de las que ya tenía. No cuando ni siquiera él negaba nuestro conocimiento acerca el uno del otro. No cuando su mirada sugiere amenazas…

Suspire sentándome en una silla. Tendría que hablar de manera decente con él, tarde o temprano… Pero por ahora, estoy muerta de hambre.

"Chicos ¿les falta mucho a eso?"

"No" Contesta Eddie mientras abre la puerta del horno "Ya está"

"Que bien" Dije ante de tomar un cuchillo y usurparme una porción. A decir verdad se veía deliciosa. Pero uh "Caliente" murmuré.

"Hey Rose, ¿Por qué ese humor de perros con los chicos? Podrías haber sido más amable. Ahora no nos van a querer volver a visitar" Se quejó Jennifer, mientras tomaba otro pedazo de pizza.

Yo me encogí de hombros. ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué para mí él era el vampiro de su historia? ¿Qué quería alejarme de ellos y correr a mi casa? Já, la verdad ni yo me la creo ninguna de esas opciones.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

Viendo que no solo ella esperaba una verdadera respuesta dije que no me agradaban.

"¿Y qué hicieron ellos para no agradarte? Encuentro difícil que odies a alguien como ellos" Sonrió como tonta. Los chicos esos enserio era guapos, pero eso no justifica mucho en este caso.

"Eran unos conocidos de Janinne" Mentí. Hacía meses que no veía a mi madre, y por mi estaba bien así. Nunca nos llevamos bien. Mientras ella estaba todo el tiempo con Greenpeace- ¿Irónico no?- yo estaba en la Academia. Rara vez se molestaba en visitarme y cuando lo hacía solo era por un tema puntual. "Al que se hace llamar Dimka lo conocí la última vez que ella vino a la Academia y quiso llevarme al bosque con sus amigos" Tomé otro pedazo de pizza, para así tenes una excusa de no hablar. Ahora todos estaba expectante de mi historia… me gustaría que alguien me cuente el final. Hum. "Él me jugó una estúpida broma de mal gusto y al final por ello terminé teniendo un mal concepto de él" Si en realidad nos vamos al verdadero momento en que lo conocí… Eso no era mentira

"Bien, entiendo eso. Pero por tus perjuicios hacia él, por favor no nos arruines el momento a nosotros. Demasiado tengo con aguantar a esta manada de idiotas"

"Hey!" Protestaron todos.

"Sin ofender" Se rió.

"Mira, voy a intentar hacer las pacen con él. Pero realmente no prometo nada" Digo sin mucha convicción de mi misma puesto que en realidad no hayo una manera correcta de encarar el tema.

Al menos dicho eso, el tema quedo fuera. Todos tomaron una porción de pizza y comimos juntos hablando de cosas sin verdadera importancia, aunque me sorprendí a escuchar lo que dijo Jared.

"Mientras ustedes estaban hablando con esos desconocidos, estuve revisando mi computadora a ver si conseguía conexión a internet. Y sí, para antes que digan, suena estúpido. Pero la verdad es que conseguí" Él sonrió "La señal es escasa… y al parecer hay momentos en los que no funciona. Sin contar que la línea va súper lenta… pero al menos hay"

"¿Y señal telefónica? Digo por los celulares…" Pregunto yo. Tenía ganas llamar a Mason, un antiguo amigo de la academia que se tuvo que cambiar de colegio por causa de los padres; prohibiéndome entablar por fin una verdadera relación con él. Aunque tampoco estoy segura de que eso hubiese funcionado.

"Cuando llegamos no había" Contesto Jennifer, por él. "Ruego que sea como la señal de internet, y en algún momento consiga la suficiente para poder mandar aunque sea un mensaje de texto" Sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero de su Jean y verificó como seguía todo. "Igual" Se encogió de hombros y lo guardo nuevamente.

"Bien. No hay llamadas para Rose, por el momento." Me levante del banco y me dirigí a lavarme las manos. Ya había terminado de comer y estaba satisfecha. "Jared, Mía, Jennifer lamento informarles que les toca lavar las cosas" Señale el enchastre que habían dejado los chicos.

"¿Te gusta dar órdenes, no?" preguntó Mía algo enojada.

Me encogí de hombros "Alguien tiene que hacerlo" La mirada inocente en mi cara no ayudo mucho.

"Ya te tocara el momento de obedecernos a nosotros, Rose" Se rio y se fue a lavar las manos.

"Esperaré el momento" Conteste sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, y luego me dirigi hacia Adrián. "Hey, Ad, ¿Me prestas tu notebook?"

"Seguro" Se veía confundido. "¿Para que la necesitas?"

"Hmm para nada específicamente. Solo quiero ver si me puedo conectar un rato" Dije rápidamente.

"Bien. Fíjate que arriba de mi cama hay un bolso. Ahí es donde se supone que está"

Le agradecí y fui velozmente a su habitación. La cual, increíblemente, no estaba para nada despelotada como hubiese esperado. Él había elegido dormir solo asique no fue difícil adivinar cuál era su cama.

El bolso estaba ahí, como él había dicho. Entonces lo tome y sin preocuparme en ir a mi habitación saque la notebook y me apoye contra la pared que estaba junto a la cama.

Abrí la tapa, y espere a que se encienda. Mi experiencia con computadoras no era tanta, pero al menos tenía lo suficiente para saber cómo conectar a internet y buscar lo que necesitase. Entonces cuando estuvo completamente encendida busque la manera de conectarme con la señal wi-fi que Jared había detectado.

Lamentablemente no tuve suerte, pero antes de rendirme tome la computadora fuertemente entre mis manos y salí de la habitación mirando la pantalla, buscando que aparezcan signos de internet.

"Rose, no creo que consigas mucho así" Me dijo Lissa cuando pase frente al televisor.

"Yo tampoco. Pero tampoco pierdo nada" Se rio y siguió mirando tv junto a Christian.

Pasando por el cuarto de efectivamente de, Christian, y bueno, Eddie descubrí que la puerta estaba abierta. Asique en un vago intento de conseguir internet ahí, entré y me senté en la cama que acá también daba contra una pared. Por el modo en que estaban organizadas las cosas de la otra cama, esta era la del amado de Lissa.

"Vamos…" Murmure impaciente porque consiga algo.

Entendía que poseía pocas posibilidades de lograr conectarme pero no me quería rendir. Tenía una seria duda implantada en la cabeza que se negaba a dejar ir, y hasta que no la tuviese saciada-al menos con la peor respuesta- yo no iba a poder dormir. Eso lo tenía claro.

"¡Si!" Exclame silenciosamente cuando el nombre de _LegionV _apareció entre las opciones. Solo había tres barritas, pero creo que tendría que estar contenta al solo conseguir esto. Tal vez mas tarde debería de averiguar de dónde provenía. Probablemente de un adinerado que tenga su casa en el medio del bosque, pero por lo que sugería el nombre no era una familia y tampoco una sola persona. Era más bien una especie de grupo. Curioso..

Abrí la página de internet y en ese preciso momento empecé sentir un cosquilleo en mi cabeza. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba buscando? O en todo caso… ¿Para qué rayos quería internet?

Moví la sien de mi cabeza con los dedos, intentado recordar. Pero parecía no funcionar, porque aunque tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua... simplemente no querían darse a conocer.

Era algo relacionado con el tal Dimka que acaba de conocer… Si eso. Yo estaba enojada con él, había dicho que ya lo conocía…

Mire el cuarto en busca de alguna ayuda para recordar. ¿Cómo pude haberme olvidado así? Esto no estaba bien. Pero cuando mi mirada se posó sobre una cruz, que estaba encima de la almohada perteneciente a esta cama; algo cambio. Seguía sin recordar pero… sentí una nueva especie de frustración. ¿De dónde venía eso? Tomé la cruz que parecía ser de plata, entre mis dedos y me sorprendí de ver que tenía grabado el apellido Ozera en la parte trasera. Y así sin más, recordé exactamente para lo que había querido buscar desde un principio.

Abrí la página de google, e ingrese las primeras palabras que vinieron a mi mente.

_Dimka, el cazador cazado._

Sonaba algo patético e incluso con esas simples palabras está contradiciendo todo en lo que creía. Mientras esperaba, me di cuenta que no estaba tan asustada de la respuesta, porque alguna parte de mi cabeza ya la conocía.

La cantidad de resultados fue sorprendente, y si bien mucho de ellos eran basura… la mayoría nombraba lo que yo estaba buscando.

Hice una mueca.

Ingrese en el primer link, que era casualmente una noticia con el mismo nombre que yo había ingresado en un inicio. La fecha era de unos 6 años a tras pero su contenido… me dejó sin aliento.

_Este mes se están cumplido 50 años desde la desaparición de aquel perspicaz grupo de cazadores tan conocidos en la zona. Ellos no fueron las primeras víctimas de aquel fatídico bosque al que hoy lo apodan como El Roba Almas, pero sí fueron los que nos han dejado más sospechas._

_¿Se perdieron? ¿Huyeron? ¿Murieron? Aún hoy, ese tema es altamente discutible. 50 pueden parecer muchos años para algunas personas, pero teóricamente si esos cazadores no responden a esas ningunas tres incógnitas, algunos deberían de estar vivas. U al menos el más joven cazador entre ellos, que tenía 24 años y era apodado Dimka. Él poseía muy buena reputación entre la gente pero así como los demás, su posible muerte no sorprendió a muchos, dado las historias que rodeaban a aquel extraño lugar._

Sentí un ruido pero lo ignoré. Había dicho que no me asustaría sea cual sea la respuesta, pero al parecer mentí. Estoy asustada… pero lo gracioso es que no es de él. La noticia seguía describiendo lo sucedido, pero hice una pausa cuando nombraban lo que Jennifer había dicho acerca del origen de aquella leyendo que nos contó.

_Muchas leyendas fueron creadas en aquellos días. Pero entre ellas hay una que resalta de las demás… Ella cuenta que un señor de edad había ido al bosque en búsqueda de algunas hortalizas para su granja y simplemente se quedó dormido. En su sueño, al parecer, uno de estos cazadores se había comunicado con él, y le había advertido acerca del bosque. Le contó cómo murió… y le dio su nombre, el cual hiso parecer a la historia, una verdadera farsa… Dimitri no era ninguno de loz cazadores conocidos._

_Volviendo al presente, sabemos que todo el grupo usaba apodos no querido ser reconocidos por sus nombres en la vida diaria. Entonces… ¿Quién de todos ellos era Dimitri?¿Era real, incluso?¿O cómo, de ser el caso, este Dimitri logro hablar en los sueños del anciano? La leyendo fue alimentándose de rumores, pero el hecho siempre seguirá en pie. Aquellos días muchos cuestionaron sus creencias y es por eso que hoy hacemos mención de este hecho que marcó la historia de nuestro pueblo._

Solté una carcajada nerviosa y bufé. Esto solo probaba lo que ya tenía en mente y extrañamente me relaje. Dimka… o mejor dicho Dimitri, era un vampiro. Sus amigos… já posiblemente también. ¡Y oh sorpresa! Mi locura no era un hecho tan inminente, pues mis ganas por ponerlos a prueba… especialmente a él, son altas. A veces jugar con fuego… no es tan palo como piensan. Se puede aprender mucho acerca de él; si sabes como tratarlo.

* * *

**Como habran sabido reconocer, soy de las que se tardan bastante en subir u.u Jaja xD Es que... bueno, mi última escusa es que ahora ando en un juego virtual que me tiene adicta e.e Jaja -Que conste que tengo 14 años- Bueno, pero ya está. Tarde o temprano siempre subo.**

**Antes de seguir quiero aprovechar para agrader, las muy buenas criticas que me dejaron acerca de las 2 partes que ya habian visto. Realmente me sorprendieron XD Asiquee Encerio GRACIAS! Siempre todas son muy bien recibidad... tanto ideas, consejos, aprovaciones, negaciones... lo que sea. Pero me complace saber que la leen, y que encerio los agradó (:**

**Ahora sobre este capítulo... Yo creo que estuvo bastante bien. Pero con esa 'noticia' realmente creo que se le baja puntos xD; No sabía como poner determinados datos sin dar incluso demasiados.. asique alfinal, luego de varios intentos, eso fue lo que quedó. Tampoco está tan mal, simplemente es mi opinion.**

**Aaa... tengo que ir contando que.. bueno, como leyeron Rose descubre bastante rápido eso. Y claro, eso tiene una razón que iran viendo después xD. Normalmente mis momento de lucidez son a la noche antes de irme a dormir o incluso cuando ya estoy apenas se me ocurre una idea... no paro hasta tenerla totalmente desarrollada. Dejandome así, con otra perspectiva para lo que va a ocurrir. La sinopsis... ya no abarca lo suficiente para lo que sucede. A no ser que se la quiera ver con triples intenciones a cada palabras claro está xD**

**Bueno y... creo que eso es todo por ahora. Solamente espero sus comentarios como con el cap anterior diciendome que opinan, que se necesita, alguna idea, algun consejo, alguna queja.. no sé, lo que quieran xD Pero haganmelo saber... La idea siempre será ir mejorado como escribo, y el autor principalmente se basa de las OPINIONES. O en este caso... REVIEWS! =D XD**


	4. Fuera de control

**Disclaimer:**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Richelle Mead. La historia sí es mia ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Fuera de control.**

"¿Puedo saber qué haces en mi habitación?" La voz de Christian me sobresaltó, sacándome de mis pensamientos

"Buscar internet" Contesté rápidamente cerrando la pantalla e intentando verme tranquila.

"Eso puedo verlo…" Puso los ojos en blanco y luego mirola laptop cerrada sobre mis piernas "¿Qué decía la noticia esa?" Mierda. Eso sí que no estaba bien. Él ni nadie más podía saber acerca de esto.

"Yo…"No era seguro si lo que tenía en mente resultaba ser verdad. Unir piezas se me daba bien a veces, y sentí que este caso es uno de esos en donde no me podía equivocar. "Nada. Simplemente entre a la página de las cabañas y me saltó eso" Mentí lo mejor que pude.

"Y ¿Por qué tienes mi cruz?" Se veía escéptico y no lo culpaba.

"Por nada. Simplemente me llamo la atención. No sabía que tenías una" La volví a dejar encima de la almohada.

Su expresión era de desacuerdo y por lo que indicaba, parecía tener ganas de seguir la discusión. Pero finalmente decidió que no tendría que caso ya que yo, tanto como el, solía ser lo suficientemente terca.

"Bien, si ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer hazme el favor de irte a tu cuarto o a donde sea. Pero fuera de aquí"

Fruncí el ceño al ver el dolor en sus ojos. ¿Qué había pasado? No era común, y claramente no estaba así hacia no menos de… bueno, cuando pase por elliving. El tiempo transcurrido aún no lo tenía presente, y sinceramente ya no me importaba. Tenía otras cosas que hacer, pero esto no podía quedar así.

"¿Sucede algo?" Pregunté por fin mientras me paraba y me dirigía a la puerta.

"Nada… nada nuevo, supongo" Suspiró y se acostó sobre la cama en la que yo había estado sentada anteriormente.

"¿Quieres… necesitas algo?" Lleve el peso de un pie, al otro. Algo incomoda.

Como cualquier cosa ocurra anteriormente, esta actitud entre los dos no era la convencional.

"¿No me digas que ahora te convertirás en la hermana mayor que nunca tuve, para darme consejos?" El levantó la cabeza y me miró por unos segundos, divertido.

"Pues claro" Me reí "Todo sea por ayudar a mi pequeño hermano"

"Lo cierto es que tengo sueño. Asique, si no te molesta…"

"Entiendo, me voy… pero ya lo sabes, tarde o temprano me entero"

"Bien porti" Christian cerró los ojos, tomó la almohada que antes estaba bajo de su cabeza y se la puso encima, una clara señal de fastidio.

"Bueno. Hey, ¿Lissa sigue en la tv? Tendría que hablar con ella sobre algo…- no estoy segura de por qué, pero le encontré un doble sentido a mis palabras.

"Sí, esta con los chicos mirando una película o algo. Ahora vete"

Suspiré y lo miré sorprendida. Luego decidí que haría caso a mis palabras de irme. Pero por ahora...

Fui rápidamente a al cuarto de Adrián –el cual seguía vacío por suerte- y deje la compu.

Supongo que en estos momentos debería de estar un poco más… no lo sé. Diferente. Enterarte de que podrías haber conocido a un posible vampiro chupa sangre no es algo fácil de digerir… pero en cambio, se sentía de alguna maneranormal.

Caminé hacia elliving, algo pecaminosa de mi misma.

"Hey chicos, hagan espacio" tomé un lugar en el sillón juntoa Adrián y Lissa.

No estoy segura de sí por fin, mi cuerpo había caído en cuenta de la extraña adrenalina vivida en las últimas horas, pero puedo asegurarles que una vez que apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Adrián caí rendida en la oscuridad.

A la mañana siguiente, abrí los ojos para encontrarme tumbada en uno de los sillones de la sala. Adrián se hallaba en el otro.

La paz que reinaba en su rostro, capturó mi mirada por unos largos segundos. Sus rebeldes cabellos reflejaban un rayo de luz, proveniente de la ventana a su izquierda. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos y su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de sus lentas respiraciones. Deseaba acercarme y simplemente estar ahí. Pero no quería despertarlo.

Asique, con los músculos algo agarrotados por la incomodidad del sillón (Que por cierto… ¿Por qué nadie me despertó? ¬¬) me levanté y miré a mí alrededor. Todo estaba sumamente tranquilo, y parecía que yo era la única despierta. El frio de la mañana me golpeó y ahí fue cuando me percate que en realidad alguien había dejado unos acolchados encima de mí.

Le sonreí agradecida a Adrián. De alguna manera, no dudaba de que hubiese sido él.

Seguía con las ropas de la noche anterior, y mi necesidad de una baño era inminente. Recorrí la cabaña en búsqueda de mis cosas para el aseo y algo de ropa intentando no despertar a nadie. La calma que había me sorprendía, sobretodo porqueaún en la Academia siempre podías escuchar a alguien hablando. Pero no ahora.

El agua caía por mis hombros desnudos, y la relajación en mis músculos solo dio como resultado que mi mente empiece a divagar por aquello que desconocía. Valla sorpresa.

Por mi cabeza estaban pasando las imágenes de cómo lo conocí a él, en qué circunstancias. Su cuerpo, en ese momento, realmente estaba sangrando. La mirada que me había dado en un principio –aun cuando la que yo le di fue de terror- era de dolor. Claramente estaba lastimado, pero entonces no había pasado tanto tiempo, hasta que él se levantó t fue capaz de moverse con unos movimientos más allá de los comunes. Ya no parecía sangrar.

"Bueno" me dije "A no ser que esto enserio sea una broma pesada, todo es posible"

Pero lo que estaba pensando entonces era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba lastimado? Según los incontables mitos de vampiros que todo el mundo conocía, ellos tenían una increíble fuerza. Tal vez se estaba peleando con alguien. Y entonces recordé la voz que me había llamado en la carpa.

"Mierda" Susurre. El agua había comenzado a salir helada, provocando que acto instintivo me retirara lejos de ella. Apagué el grifo y me rodee con una toalla. Al menos me podía cambiar cómodamente en el baño, ya que era grande. No quería ir a molestara Lissa.

Una vez ya cambiada, me dirigí a la cocina en búsqueda de un buen desayuno. Pero como antes ya eh dicho, mis habilidades culinarias eran escasas. Asique opté por hacerme unassimples tostadas con chocolatada.

Comí en silencio, mirando realmente a la nada. Cuando hube terminado, deje lo que ensucié en el lavaplatos.

Adrián seguía dormido en el sillón.

Siguiendo mi plan de no despertar a nadie, deje a mi _amigo _descansar mientras tomaba sigilosamente una campera del perchero y salía afuera.

El sol incandescente de la montaña, actualmente se hallaba tapado por las nubes. El aire se sentía pesado y se podía sentir que se nos avecinaba una linda tormenta. El frio era algoinevitable de sentir, pero los sonoros ruidos de una pelota llamaron mi atención.

Dimitri se encontraba a pocos metros de nuestra cabaña, bateando pelotas hacia la nada. Sonreí al verlo. No lo pude evitar. Su presencia de alguna manera me satisfacía logrando que me acercara a él sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias. A unos pocos metros de él, se encontraba una de las tantas pelotas que había tirado. La tomé.

"¡Hey, Camarada!" Él estaba mirando hacia otro lado, pero cuando escuchó mi voz inmediatamente reaccionó, girando su cuerpo y devolviéndome la pelota con un golpe lleno de gracia, sin un rastro de duda. Volví a sonreír.

"¿En qué pensabas?" No pensé en decir hola. No lo creí necesario.

"¿En este preciso momento? Qué haces aquí" Había humor en sus ojos.

"Dar un paseo. ¿Acaso no puedo?" Puso los ojos en blanco "Sabes a qué me refiero" dije haciendo referencia a mi pregunta inicial.

"Ya tienes una respuesta. Depende de ti lo demás" Junté la pelota que él me había devuelto hacia un rato y lo miré.

Vestía una remera mangas cortas de color negro y unosjeans grises. No parecía tener frio. Sus cabellos se veían impecables ahora en la mañana, mientras que su mirada parecía calculadora.

"¿Recién te levantas?" Preguntó de improviso. Él también me estaba observando.

"Aparentemente" Le arrojé la bola, y el inmediatamente volvió a reaccionar. Una brisa de viento voló mis cabellos, pero logré atrapar la pelota con facilidad cuando esta regresó a mí. Él se rio. "¿Qué es lo gracioso?" Nuevamente, le tiré la pelota, pero esta vez tenía otros fines.

"Eso" Claro que eso no importaba. El devolvió la pelota sin problemas "Sos impulsiva Rose"

"Puede ser" coincidí "Pero al menos no estoy cambiando de humor a cada rato" Jugué con la pelota en mis manos, pensando si lo que decía era cierto.

"Si sobre eso… ¿Por qué estabas exactamente enojada anoche?"

"Decime vos" Lo mire detenidamente. El me imitó y entonces recordé lo que me había propuesto la noche anterior. ¿Querés jugar? Juguemos.

"Por lo que yo tengo entendido, podrías estar todo menos enojada"

"No me gustan las bromas, mucho menos las mentiras" Volvió a reír. Pero esta vez parecía de una manera amenazadora.

"A veces es mejor no querer cambiar ciertas cosas, Rose" Hiso una mueca y miro a mis espaldas "Parece que tenemos compañía"

Seguí la dirección de su mirada, y pude vera Lissa y Christian dirigirse para acá. Ambos se veían escépticos de verme en este lugar, provocando que yo solamente me ría.

"Hola Dimka" Saludo mi amiga con su encantohabitual.

"Hola chicos" Sonrió, llevándose elbate tras la cabeza, para sostenerlo con ambas manos.

"¿No es un poco temprano para jugar beisbol?" Preguntó Christian. Ya no se veía cabreado.

"Nunca es temprano" Respondió el interpelado "Además parece que va a haber tormenta en cualquier momento. Deberían quedarse dentro de la cabaña" un repentino tono de advertencia urgió en su voz.

"Tal vez" dije. Él sabía que no le iba a hacer caso.

"¿Siempre fue tan terca?" Pregunto Dimka hacia mis amigos.

Ellos simplemente se miraron entre sí, y rieron.

Agua.

Agua y más agua era lo que caía del cielo. Eran las 7 de la tarde, y no paraba de llover. Todos nos hallábamos mirando unas películas en la tv, puesto que ni siquiera había canal. Nadie tenía ganas de nada.

Las cosas se pusieron realmente aburridas cuando se cortó la luz. Desde la ventana aún se filtraba un poco de esta, pero ya estaba anocheciendo y el hecho de que no pudiéramos salir siquiera, nos dejaba confinados en la cabaña.

"¿Nadie tiene una linterna?" preguntó Mía.

"Uh, creo que en mi mochila hay una" murmuro Adrián levantándose del piso a mi lado. "Enseguida vuelvo"

Acto seguido, se oyeron varios suspiros. Entre ellos, el mío. Adrián no tardo demasiado con la linterna, pues de pronto la habitación estaba siendo medianamente iluminada.

"Jenn, la ventana de tu cuarto está abierta… deberías cerrarla"

"¿Por qué no la cerraste vos?" Preguntó ella a modo de respuesta, mientras se levantaba. Mi amigo se encogió de hombros y se volvió a sentar junto a mí.

"¿Qué estarán haciendo los chicos de la otracabaña?" Preguntó Lissa de pronto.

"¿Y si vamos a ver?" Sugirió Mía.

"Chicas, chicas, chicas…" comenzó Jared "¿Para que ir cuanto me tienen a mí?" Sonrió como tonto ganándose unos golpes con los almohadones del sillón.

"No sabemos cuál es su cabaña. Está lloviendo, y ni siquiera los conocen" Argumenté ignorando el comentario deJared. Lo cierto es que no quería a ninguno de mis amigos cerca de ellos, al menos no hasta que supiera con certeza la verdad.

"Hoy señalaste a tu manera, que ibas a salir a la lluvia" ComentoChristian que estaba sentado de mi otro lado. "¿O solamente querías desquiciar a Dimka?"

"Quería molestarlo" Admití cerrando los ojos "De todos modos, él tenía razón. No pueden salir con la tormenta" En ese momento sonó el timbre. Al principio me sobresalté, pensado en quien rayos estaría afuera ahora, pero luego me di cuenta de que probablemente era parte delpersonal que manejaba estas cabañas.

Cundo abrí la puerta, vi que efectivamente, allí se encontraba un hombre y una mujer vestidos con ropaimpermeable por la lluvia. Sus rostros eran amables, mientras que su mirada era acogedora.

"Sentimos el corte de luz, chicos" Empezó la mujer "Al parecer se quemó un generador en la ciudad, y los suministros eléctricos no pueden llegar hasta acá por el momento"

"Tenemos entendido que dentro de unas horas podrán solucionarlo, pero en lo que eso suceda les dejamos unas velas" Agrego el hombre, entregándole unas velasa Lissa que ahora estaba junto a mí.

"Muchas gracias" Contestó ella con su afable voz.

"De nada querida. Ahora disfruten de sus vacaciones e intenten no meterse en líos" Ambos se despidieron, y rápidamente se perdieron de vista.

"Aparentemente se fueron las posibilidades de que la luz lleguepronto" Murmuró Eddie mirando las velas quetenía Lissa. "¿Dijeron por cuánto tiempo?"

"No. Simplemente dijeron que dentro de unas horas, pero… eso es algo indefinido" Contestó Lissa.

La luz que proyectaba la linterna de Adrián se dirigió a mi rostro.

"Adrián!" Me queje por la molestia. Él se rió.

"Lo siento, pequeña cazadora. Me aburro" Se apuntó a sí mismo para mostrar una cara de perro degollado. No pude evitar sonreír.

"Hey chicos, a todo esto... ¿y Jen? No apareció más…" Murmuro Jared.

"Anda a buscarla. Nadie te detiene" comentó Christian parándose, y yendo juntoa Lissa para encender unas velas.

El chico estiro sus brazos y piernas, para luego pararse en ir en búsqueda deJennifer. El pobre, irremediablemente, no le podía quitar los ojos de encima.

Un minuto de silencio le siguió, en el cual Adrián no paraba de apuntar los rostros de cada uno de nosotros con la linterna. Yo me quede mirando como mi mejor amigay Christian encendían las velas. Si no fuera porque la atención de los demás estaba en Adrián, esos dos serian lo más entretenido de ver.

"Para un pocoAdrián" Se quejó Eddie. Haciéndome mirar a mi compañero.

"Digan algo entonces. Es deprimente este silencio" Protestó el, apagando la linterna dejándonos únicamente con la luz de las velas que ahoraLissa y Christian estaban distribuyendo por la casa.

"Humm, ¿recuerdan cuando éramos niños, se cortó la luz y pensábamos que había un fantasma en la habitación?" Comente pensando en los viejos tiempos para romper el silencio. Desde hacía muchos años nos conocíamos entre todos nosotros, tal vez nos caímos mejor con unos que con otros, pero a fin de cuentas todoséramos amigos. "Eddie y Jared se escondieron debajo de la cama. Christian se encerró en el ropero. Mía, Jennifer, Lissa y yo nos escondimos entre las mantas. Mientras queMason y Adrián se hicieron los valientes haciendo vigilancia… aunque creo recordar que ambos se espantaron cuando la ventana se abrió por el viento…"

"Si, por cierto. Ahora que recuerdo ¡Ese ropero apestaba!" ¿De quién era la habitación..?" PreguntoChristian desde el pasillo.

"Creo que estaba deshabitado por el momento" Lissa se detuvo, recordando. "A ustedes siempre les gustó meterse en líos, asique conseguimos la llave y bueno…" Ella se rio.

"Pero la pasamos muy bien" Mía miroa Eddie. "¿Recuerdas cuando salieron de debajo de la cama y se encontraron con una araña en donde habían estado?" Ella se carcajeó "Salieron corriendo y gritando como si hubieran visto al verdadero fantasma"

"¡Era enorme la araña!" Protesto Eddie riéndose. "¿Qué querías que hiciéramos?"

"¿No gritar tal vez? Encima desde ahí vosy Jared le tienen fobia…"

En ese momento como si lo hubiesen llamado, Jared apareció desde el pasillo con cara preocupada.

"¿Jennifer está acá...? No la encuentro por ningún lado" Dijo el provocando que el ambiente de humor se valla disolviendo.

"Nop. Acá no vino" Le respondí observándolo.

"La ventana de su cuarto seguía abierta, la acabo de cerrar pero a ella no la vi" caminó hacia nosotros mirando alrededor.

"Supongo que nos está jugando una broma" Lo tranquilizó Lissa "No puede ir a ningún lado con esta lluvia" Su tono era relajante, pero ella había fruncido el ceño cuando dijo lo último. Tal vez fue algo inconsciente, pero ahora ella también estaba preocupada.

"Vamos a buscarla" Incité a todos mientras me disponía a levantarme "Y si se aparece riéndonos, te va a ir malJared." El intento sonreír, pero la diversión no llegó a sus ojos. "Cada unorevise su habitación. Después nos fijamos en los baños y en las salas"

Nadie objetó nada, viendo que así podían hacer algo. Aunque eso no evito que cada se levante con un suspiro de fiaca.

"¿Una mano, pequeña cazadora?" Ofreció Adrián tendiéndome su propia mano para ayudar a levantarme.

Le sonreí tomándola, mientras conseguía el impulso para pararme.

"Gracias" me soltó. Yo me fui hasta donde se hallabaLissa sonriendo entre la preocupación y la felicidad. Ella, como los demás, ya había tomado una vela para iluminar el camino.

"Son tan tiernos ustedes dos" Opinó ella yendo a nuestra habitación. No pude evitar soltar una risa.

"No somos losúnicos" Mire a Christian que se estaba dirigiendo a su cuarto, trasEddie. "Él no te deja sola"

"Estaba ayudándome simplemente"

"Si" Concordé yo "Te ayudaba a separar el espacio entre ustedes. No preste mucha atención, a decir verdad, pero era cómico. Vos le ofrecías la vela y él la encendía. Juro que por su expresión despreocupada, él podía estar haciendo eso todo el día"

"Siempre que digo algo de vos y Adrián, saltascon Christian. Me parece que voy a dejar de comentar cosas…" Se rio intentando ocultar el leve rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

"Está bien, no digo más nada" Me calle, mientras abría la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Todo se veía a como lo habíamos dejado hacia unas horas. Las camas estaban tendidas, la ropa en su lugar. Bajo las camas o en el ropero no había nadie (Lo que en realidad fue irónico). La vela queLissa traía podía iluminar lo suficiente para que lográsemos decir que ahí no había nadie. Claro que eso no le sacaba el aire tétrico que ahora se filtraba por la vista que otorgaba la ventana junto a mi cama.

Salimos al pasillo, y vimos a todos con cara de preocupación a medida que todos salían de sus cuartos, sin noticias.

"Fíjense en los baños" Les dije a los que ya salían de sus piezas "Nosotros" nos abarquea Lissa, Eddie, Mía y yo "Vamos a ver por la sala"

Siguiendo las instrucciones, dimos las vuelta la casa en búsqueda deJennifer, hasta que se hicieron cerca de las 9pm, pero seguía sin aparecer. De repente me golpeó una idea.

"_¿Y si el…? ¿Si ellos…?"_

La sangre helo mi cuerpo. Él quería que dejemos el bosque. O eso creí que me había dicho. Pero…

En ese momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

_Jennifer._

Todos corrimos hacia allí, viendo con sorpresa como sacudía sus pies en la alfombras.

"¡Jen!" Jared corrió hacia ella, y la abrazó. Todos miramos confundidos como la chica lo apartaba cuidadosamente y nos miraba casi con diversión. Casi.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?" Demando Mía. "Revisamos la casa entera y como no te encontrábamos…"

"Estaba… estaba con los chicos" Tartamudeo ella, temblando del frio. "Supongo que necesitare un ba-baño" Se miró a sí misma.

Sus ropas estaban mojadas hasta más no poder. Su pelo se veía mojado, pero en orden al fin y al cabo. Mi mirada se dirigió automáticamente, hasta su cuello que estaba descubierto, pero no había marcas.

Mis músculos se relajaron viendo que probablemente, estaba llevando esto a mucho.

Entonces mi mirada se posó en su muñeca.

Miré a Jennifer a los ojos, y un segundo de temor cruzó por ellos, mientras se tapaba la herida que allí tenia.

"Tal vez no fue una buena idea venir acá" pensé para mis adentros.

* * *

**No me maten o.o jaja SIGLOS sin actualizar! Realmente tenia abandonada la escritura xD Pero esperemos que eso haya sido algo temporal ¬¬ Ya terminé las clases, y en (OMG) 3 días sale Last Sacrifice *.* Jaja con eso tuve mas que suficiente iniciativa para querer cuantinuar con este fic (:**

**Bueno ya, puesto que llevo tiempo sin escribir ¿Qué pueden decirme de este capítulo? Les gusto? Creo que ninguno en mi opinion va a superar el primero xD Jaja =P Este.. a ver.. creo que todavia no controlo como deberian sentirse Rose y Dimitri respecto a ellos mismos. -Puede ser porque ni siquiera ellos se entienden- pero el punto es que... no tengo idea xD Supongo que tendria que hacer un cap desde el punto de vista de Dimitri (¿Qué opinan respecto a eso?) pero temo arruinar la historia dando a conocer demasiado u.u**

**Jaja también hace un rato me puse a ver y... ¿les parecen largo los caps? yo los subo... comparo la barrita de la derecha con otros fics.. jaja y queda chiquita. Me da risa, pero entonces veo lo que está escrito y es pura charla. Supongo que se me da mejor manejar eso, que el ambiente y/o pensamientos del personaje.**

**Ya, eso es todo. Espero que en mi ausencia no se hallan perdido mucho de los que leyeron los dos anteriores caps xD Espero sus comentarios... reproches, ideas, consejos,.. en un simple REVIEW... ^^**


	5. Hilo Invisible

**Disclaimer:**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Richelle Mead. La historia sí es mia ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Hilo Invisible**

Jennifer realmente no me había dirijido la palabra desde anoche. Llegué a pensar que se habia ofendido por algo que dije, pero luego me di cuenta de que no habia ninguna escusa para ello. Esta misma mañana sugerí que fuésemos a acampar a otro lado, pero como era de esperarse la idea no era factible para ninguno. La estaban pasando genial, el lugar estaba pagado, y si bien no nos poníamos de acuerdo con las taras 'hogareñas' todos estaban bien.

Yo no opuse mucha resistencia. No me _quería_ ir.

Tal vez, yo estaba siendo seriamente exagerada. Tal vez, ellos no eran un verdadero peligro como Dimritri quería insinuar. Pero aún asi, ya habia tomado mi decisión.

Por ahora, extrañaba mis clases de combate. ¿Curioso, eh? En la Academia –para aquellos que se incribian- era una actividad diaria. Una en la cual me podía sentir libre de seguir mis impulsos, de confiar en mi y en lo que sé. Asique a la tarde pude convencer a Christian y a Eddie para que practiquen conmigo; Ambos eran buenos en esto, ambos sabían defenderse. Pero ninguno lo habia intentando conmigo.

Al principio fui con Christian, Eddie se dedicaba a mirar mientras analizaba los movimientos de cada uno. Si bien la idea no era matarnos uno a otros, y mucho menos lastimarnos de gravedad, nuestros... movimientos no eran muy cuidadosos. Las miradas se cruzaron al principio, el sol del mediodia denotaba el paisaje que nos redeaba, y solo el canto de los pajaron al rededor rompia aquel majestuoso silencio. Le sonreí a mi oponente logrando así, que las cosas cambien de color. Ambos nos empezamos a mover en una constante actividad de ataque y evasión que no dejaba lugar a la desconcentración. Uh al menos así fue al principio. Segundos después las tecnicas de ataque cambiaron y el empezo a evitar el ataque frotal, para asi ligar mi equilibrio - mientras que yo por mi parte, me concentre en moverme buscando sus puntos vulnerables.

"Encerio piensas que haciendo eso vas a ganarme?" Dijo mientras intentaba golpearme por la derecha.

"De hecho" Sople los cabellos que caian sobre mi cara "Si" en un rápido movimiento logre tomar sus muñecas -lo que mas usaba a la hora del ataque- y cuando el intento de manera pervisible liberarse con patadas, su destino estaba escrito. Sin soltar sus manos me deslize hacia bajo en la misma dirección que la pierna a atacar y en un fluido movimiento arrastre mi pie sobre el cesped, desequilibrando su pie y por ende su cuerpo, haciendolo caer hacia el frente con un sordo ruido.

Sin embargo esto no terminó ahí. Mi mirada captó un movimiento a mis espaldas diciendome que Eddie ya no estaba sentado en su lugar. Solté a Christian y me alejé un poco para observar. El nuevo oponente ahora se hallaba a unos pocos metros mios, su expresion altiva poco me dijo de su manera de jugar, sin embargo tenia claro que era bueno en lo que hacia y sabia lo que queria.

Deje a Christian a un lado, mientras este se incorporaba y se apartaba del lugar murmurando algo que sono algo asi como "Las muejes no pueden tener tanta.. tanta.." Lo ignoré y volvi mi atecion al frente mientras veía a Eddie tantear el terreno. Y asi, de improviso corrió hacia mi.

No tuve tiempo siquira de apartarme, era más rápido de lo qe imaginaba, y cuando su cuerpo choco contra el mio ambos caímos. Mi cabeza dio duro contra el piso, y sabia que eso doleria mas tarde, pero por el momento me concentre en liberarme de su agarre antes de que realice otro movimiento. Fisicamente él era mas grande que Christian, tal vez un poco mas pesado, pero rápido al fin y al cabo.

No lo pensé, solo actué, las manos a mis costados se cerraron sobre la tirra suelta en el piso y en el segundo que el aflojo su agarre sobre mí para darme un golpe, aproveche la oportunidad para arrojarle el polvo sobre el rostro. Su vision se vio repentinamente obstruida, dandome la oportuidad perfecta para salir de la carcel de sus brazos y tomar una posición de ataque. Aún asi no me lo iba a dejar tan fácil, se movió rapidamente hacia atras trepando un árbol que antes habia visto vislumbrar. En lo que el hacia me tome el tiempo suficiente para recoger dos piedras pequeñas bajos mis pies. Observe a mi amigo mientras rápidamente se quitaba la tierra del rostro y me miraba.

Sin esperar mas, lancé una de ellas hacia donde él estaba, sin la idea de pegarle. Sus instintos le dijieron que debia correr la cabeza hacia la derecha, aparentemente. La piedra paso rozando su oreja y cayo del otro lado. Perfecto.

"¡Que mala punteria Rose!" oi decir a Christian a lo lejos. Yo le contesté girando apenas girando mi cuerpo y lanzandole la otra justo sobre la cabeza.

_Hay cosas que nunca cambian._

"No es idiota Chris, ella sabe lo que hace..." Murmuro Eddie mirandome.

"¿Pensas bajar o tengo tiempo para dormir una siesta? Pregunté intentanto ocultar mi desagrado hacia el pelear sobre aire. Él se encogio de hombros y como resultado yo lo imite. "Como quieras"

Di media vuelta y sali caminando en dirección a la cabaña. Los arbustos que se situaban junto a esta se movian junto con el viento que ahora habia aumentado haciendo vibrar el aire. Los pasos de Eddie empezaron a sonar mientras se acercaba como era de esperarse para ambos. Sin embargo a pocos metros se detuvo y yo me di la vuelta para ver sus manos cerradas en puños. No estaba enojado ni mucho menos; solamente era señal de que esto no se habia acabado como mi actitud pretendia señalar.

"No me dejaste terminar. Sabras lo que haces a la hora de medir defensas, y tomar puntos de control hacia el enemigo. Confiaras en tí, y eso está bien... pero estas insegura sobre lo que el otro es realmente capas" Una buena lecutura de mi, tengo que admitir "Y con eso se te paso desapercubido un detalle." Frunci el ceño en respuesta. "Tus manos"

Las miré. Ambas estaban algo sucias pero al menos en medida externa se veia bien. Entonces note lo que parecia un pequeño corte sobre la muñeca.

Frunci el ceño ¿Cuando fue esto? No habia sentido ningun dolor hasta ahora. Pase mis dedos por sobre la sangre espesa y algo caliente para descubrir que seguia sin dolor. Pero entonces, ya era demasiado tarde. El gran cuerpo de Eddie ya estaba sobre el mio, crusando mis brazos en mi espalda y cuidando de que mis rodillas queden inmoviles.

"Oh vamos Edd!"Intente safarme. "Este... esto es algo patetico"

"Esto en realidad te mostró que ni cuenta te diste cuando te pinte la mano." Rió Eddie. "Puedes aplicar esto a varias situaciones. Aún asi el punto esta...-

"Acepto ese detalle." Di una suave risa mientras intentaba otro movimiento para salir de ahi. Entonces recorde la prueba reciente. "Está bien, me rindo" Supire audiblemente, pero el no me soltó -al contrario- apreto aún mas su agarre sobre mis muñecas. Y como resultado, lo pise.

"Auch!" Cuando su energia empeso a concentrarse en el agarre, su concentracion pasó hacia otro lado dejando con mayor libertad mis piernas. Algo asi habia pasado en el árbol.

Mientras Eddie se quejaba de su dedo -muy masculino, por cierto- un escalo frios recorrio mi cuerpo. Busqué a Christian, y lo encontre sentando donde antes habia estado mi 'enemigo'. Recorri el lugar en busqueda de aquel sentimiento raro que me invadio. Sabia sin hacerlo, que alguien mas me miraba.

Esa noche el cielo estaba despejado, aunque el frío que hubo a la mañana aún persistia. Mis amigos se habian puesto a jugar al.. monopoly. Me reí.

"Vamos Chris! Pagando!" Se carcajeo Jessica mientras admiraba sus hoteles.

"Er... ¿Que te parece si me la dejas pasar? Lissa ya se encargo de dejarme en banca rota.."

"No lo creo. Comienza a contar"

Cavisbajo, el chico obedeció. Lissa casi se sintió mal por haberle dejado así. _Casi._

"_Pequeña Cazadora_" Sentí a Adrian antes de oirlo. Se hallaba atras mio, su cabeza sobre mi hombro. "¿Qué haces?"

"Cocinar" Sacudi la cabeza y me di la vuelta, para pasar mis brazos al rededor de su cuello. "Por cierto, me tendrias que estar ayudando" el sonrió.

"Si sobre eso..." Se acerco peligrosamente a mi. "¿Que cocinaremos?" Sus manos quitaron un mecho de cabello que colgaba en mi rosotro.

"Una improvisación de tarta" lo solté, no dejando que esto valla a mas. "¿Te parece?"

"Improvisación" se rio "Seguro"

Tenia que admitir que Adrian no cocinaba nada mal en realidad. Siguiendo sus indicaciones, veinte minutos después la tarta ya se estaba tostando en el horno.

"¿Sabes?" El empezó mientras encedia su cigarillo "Estuve pensando acerca de algo que me dijo Lissa. Cuando todo este clima de lluvias acabe, podriamos hacer un pequeño picnic nocturno frente al lago. ¿Qué te parece?¿Se te apetece?"

No estoy segura por qué, pero esa proposicion me sorprendió. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara mientras me daba cuenta como en realidad ni siquiera me lo pense cuando le respondi con un claro sí.

No tenia claro que hora era en ese momento, pero ciertamente todos estaban durmiendo ya. La impaciencia me corroía y no podia pegar un ojo, aún cuando hoy me habia levantado mas temprano de lo normal.

Di un suspiro silencioso mientras me sentaba en la cama y me ponia mis zapatillas. El frio parecia haber disminuido considerablemente, pero de todos modos tomé una campera del respaldo de la cama y salí de la habitación.

La sala estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba a travez de las ventanas. Me imagine que si salia a caminar un rato afuera, no molestaria a nadie. Además...

**Dimitri's POV**

Y es que ya no podia soportarlo más. Los pensamientos llenaban mi cabeza y no sabia hacia donde apuntar cuando ningún camino parecia ser suficiente.

Miré a travez del cristal como esperando que la respuesta a mis preguntas apareciera por arte de magia. Pero claro; la magia no existia.

Esta vida, MÍ vida, era prueba de ello. Después de tantos años estancado en un mismo lugar había llegado a comenter tantos errores, como de cosas habia aprendido. Sabia sin saber que lo mejor hubiese sido acabar con _ella _en el preciso momento en el que supe su nombre, pero simplemente no pude. _Casi_ estaba feliz de saber que las _"personas" _que me rodeaban eran tan _jovenes. _No conocian la historia que de hacerlo, los hubiera obligado a ponerle a ella, un fin de manera innmediata. Nuestro instinto natural era matar, _disfrutabamos _de hacerlo. Pero cuando en el pasado las cartas jugaron en nuestra contra... la venganza puede ser aún más _dulce._

En este momento me hayaba en mi habitación. A veces odiaba girarme y por un instante creer que aún habia algo de humano a mi alrededor. Los vampiros fácilmente podriamos hacernos pasar por ellos ya sea conciente, o inconcientemente. Usualmente bajaba hacia el salon, y veia a Nethan jugar como un niño de 14 años en la computadora, volteaba y ahi estaba, Luke cocinando como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Y sí, para antes que lo preguntes, los vampiros _si _ingerimos alimento 'humano'. No nos descompone, ni nos sigue de largo ni nada por el estilo. Nuestro organismo funciona como los engranajes de un reloj; estos trabajan y giran para hacerlo funcionar tal y como harian los organos en una persona. La diferencia se halla en que _no_ son los engranajes los que nos mantienen vivos. Bien podrian deterse y nosotros nunca nos enterasemos. No es que eso podria llegar a ocurrir, de todos modos. Somos más simples y a la vez mucho mas complejos de lo que fuimos en nustra antigua vida.

Mantuve a raya mi temperamento cuando Robert y Stiven pasaron a mi lado riendose. Entre todos nosotros, en realidad, soliamos ser bastante conflictivos. Cuando Camille decidió irse de aca 15 años atras, el mando por decirlo de alguna manera, cayo sobre mis hombros. y ciertamente era algo que odiaba. Hubiese amado ir con ella, alejarme de este lugar que solo me traia recuerdos de lo que una vez fue.

"¿Quieres venir a divertirte un poco Dimitri?" Parpadé mirando hacia Nathan.

"¿Que te hace pensar que quiero perder mi tiempo en eso?" Respondi secamente mirando lo que él estaba haciendo en la pc.

"Si bueno, puedes dejar de mirarme entonces" Él siempre buscaba una manera de provocarme, pero asi y todo _casi _diria que era la persona en la que mas confiaba por aca. Le encantaba divertirse ya sea molestando o asustando a la gente -como sucedio el otro dia en la cabeza de esos chicos-. "Hey, has estado muy serio últimamente ¿tiene que ver con la chica esa del otro dia?"

"No" Intente relajarme un poco "Bueno, tal vez es la llegada del grupo. No estoy seguro... ¿Has visto a los demás? Odio estar pendiente, pero se pasaron de la raya ayer."

"Creeria que salieron, dijieron que irian a cazar algo por ahí. De todos modos creo que solo quieren cabrearte, sabes que en realidad no van a hacer nada grave.."

"Neth- oh Dimitri. Creía que habias salido a comer algo" Nicholas se asomó con humor por la puerta mirandonos. Sus ojos me miraron suspicaz. "Hombre, encerio nunca te relajas? Estas más tenso que una mujer en su periodo" Escuche a lo lejos la risa de Luke.

"Y parece que la multitud se junta por si sola" casi rei "Me voy a relajar cuando todos esten en el medio de la antartida con solo un pingüino de alimento"

"Dios, encerio no nos quieres." Se carcajeo "Ve a dar una vuelta o algo, no hay quien te aguante con ese humor de perros"

Iba a responderle, pero me di cuenta que no tenia sentido. Ciertamente llegaba un punto en el que ni yo me soportaba a mi mismo, asique me encogí de hombros y sali corriendo por la ventana abierta.

Amaba correr, sentir el aire en mi cara y dejar todo a mi alredor como una nube confusa. Los pensamientos en mi cabeza se disolvian, y mi cuerpo -aun estando alerta- se relajaba.

Corrí y di vueltas, no paré ni siquiera cuando el olor de esa chica _Hathaway _se cruzo en mi camino. Estaba claro una cosa respecto a ella: sabe menos de lo esperado.

"Y lo que sabe, es gracias a mi" me di cuenta. Lo que en realidad no era exactamente bueno, pero por otro lado podia estar seguro de que ella no iba a decir nada. Y aún si lo intentase ¿Quién le creeria?

Camille siempre nos advirtió que mantengamos las apariencias, no revelemos nada, y sobre todo no nos metamos con _ellos. _Pero bien, ella ya no esta aqui, asique da igual.

En ese momento, mis sentidos capturaron en sonido de aguas corriendo y como si agua en un desierto se tratase, mi cuerpo se dirigio direcamente allí. El olor carazteristico del río mezclado entre la malesa para cualquiera solia representar paz e incluso tranquilidad, es por eso que cuando me vi a mi mismo arrojando piedras al rio, me di cuenta de que no estaba tan solo como lo esperaba.

Alli entre las ojas y los arboles encontre la presencia de un chico que parecia estar mirando hacia algun lugar en particular, no muy lejos de por aqui. Afortunadamente no parecia haberme visto a pesar del ruido en el agua...

Con la vista intente seguir su mirada, a ver que era lo que andaba espiando tan concentrado a esta hora de la mañana, pero me basto dejar de presetar atención al agua corriendo en el rió, para darme cuenta de que _ella _se hayaba más cerca de lo que esperaba, tal vez a unos esascos 70 metros.

Miré la piedra en mi mano y casi sonreí.

_¿Podria darle a ese chico desde aqui?_

_Provablmente sí._

Estaba por arrojarle la piedra -no le queria dar.. tal vez solo austarlo para que deje de husmear donde no le corresponde- cuando senti el crujido de ojas romperse a mi espalda.

"¿Qué hace mi querido lider arrojando rocas a la pobre gente?" La voz del último de mis compañeros, resonó a mis espaldas.

Michael -Mike- fue el segundo en transformarse después de mi, y siempre trataba de recordarmelo. No es que lo culpase, antes de ser convertido en lo que era, su escencia era de militar. Fue participe de la guerra de vietman y ya venia con cierto autoritarismo en el mismo. Tal vez, si no hubiese sido por esa idea que tiene de controlar todo, Camille lo hubiera dejado facilmente al mando. Suena estúpido tal vez, pero bastaba una mirada de él para que los demas se cayasen; esa sumision que creaba fue la que alago y molesto a la vez, a mi_ buen amiga_...

Los vampiros nacimos, según ella, para ser libres y hacer de nuestra no vida lo que nos plazca. Pero claro, esto solo eran pensamientos de ella; la realidad es que nos tenemos que cuidar del día a dia, los humanos en muchos casos se vuelven cada vez mas idiotas, pero los que no... facilmente podrían acabar con nosotros. Somos seres inmortales, duros de roer, poseemos una fuerza ya sea fisica como psiquica que no podrian llegar a comparar, pero soliamos ser personas. Tecnicamente podemos morir, pequeños grupos de humanos se encargan de exterminarnos, es no es novedad. Siempre va a exisitir alguien que sepa de nuestra existencia a pesar de todo.

Retomando ¿Qué tiene que ver Mike con todo esto? Bueno, mucho en realidad. Pero la idea básica es que -cuando quiere, osea, la mayor parte del tiempo- husmea, se mete y actua sobre lo que no le corresponde.

"Bien que por ti, de pobre ellos no tienen nada" Respondí bajando la voz para que el sonido no llegue a oidos no deseados.

"Es verdad, la tal Jennifer pareció disfrutar mucho la otra noche" Sonrió maliciosamente. "De todos modos era aburrida..."

"Mike, no seas idiota. Sabés perfectamente que no les deberias haber dado pie a los otros para que hagan los que hicieron"

"Vos los podrias haber detenido" Sugirio

"¿Y aumentar su rencor hacia mi? No gracias. Aprecio las vidas humanas, pero desde que soy lo que soy me converti en alguien egosita, no me interesa si ella sale lesionada. Lo que me preocupa es que no nos manden al frente con esas estupideces"

"Guarda compañero, tu humanidad se asoma cada día más" Se acerco silenciosamente hasta donde estaba, y tomo la piedra que estaba estrujando entre mis dedos sin darme cuenta. "¿Qué hay de esa chica Rosemary? Los muchachos me dijieron que te anduviste diviertiendo un poco con ella..." Lo miré esperando a ver si agregaba algo mas, pero al ver que no, contesté.

"Entre nosotras, ella es mía y los chicos ya lo asumieron - deberias saberlo. No te metas si no quieres problemas" Suspire "De todas formas, no lo sé, supongo que fue su temperamento tan parecido al mio lo que me atrapo" Lo que era cierto, pero no, esa no era la verdadera razón.

"Ya veo" Se rio "No te vendria mal probar un pco te tu propia medicina, pero esta buena hombre, si queres compartirla..."

"... De pronto me convertí en alguien generoso. Sí, justamente" me carcajee. Esto era lo único bueno de Mike, podia pasar de un tema serio a algo mas llevadero.

"Bueno ya encerio, ¿Tengo que pensar que es coincidencia que estes aca cuando ellos estan haya?"

"De hecho si. Practicamente me echaron de casa y me tuve que venir a vaganundear por las afueras"

"Un buen perro siempre vuelve a su casa" Rió "Bien entonces, te dejo seguir con lo que sea que estas haciendo" Y así, sin mas, desapreció de mi vista.

Era tonto como aveces cambiabamos de temperamento tan fácil. Solía culpar a esta nueva vida, pero entonces me dí cuenta que siempre fui así, todos tenemos nuestra parte de cambia-humor. Nuestro sentido de bipolaridad. Nuestro sentido de autopreservación.

* * *

**Okeeeeeey, sé que esto es pasarse de la raya. Pero es que simplemente.. escribir dejó de ser uno de mis pasatiempos. Este cap lo llevo escribiendo hace meses... recuerdos el año pasado, me llego un mail de una chica diciendo que por qué no actualizaba, si había dejado la historia. Para ese momento, tenia medio cap echo pero no lograba continuar. Luego del mail, segui un poco, pero me volví a estancar. Tiempo después... retome, deje. Y así, hasta que dije "Suficiente, lo subo tal y como está. total, ya nadie lee xD" Asique acá lo tienen.**

**Oh y algo que queria nombrar... se fijaron en mi extraña fijacion por arrojar piedras? xD No sé de donde lo saque, por para los momentos parecia quedar bien por lo cual así quedo :l**

**No tengo la más remota idea de cuando vuelva a subir... pero los review SIEMPRE AYUDAN ;)**

**Besos, y los espero en mi blog! Atrapadaenladistancia . blogspot . com (eliminen espacios)**


End file.
